The invention relates to a bone substitute material.
In dental implantology compromised anatomical bone structures are often supplemented with additional bone augmentation measures. Apart from the possibility of the body's vital bone of a donor site to the recipient site to transfer (autologous bone), there is also the possibility of a bone substitute material (BSM).
Herein a distinction is made between allogeneic, alloplastic and xenogenic BSM. Under allogeneic BSM bone from other people is understood which was prepared in the laboratory by decalcification or freeze-drying. The alloplastic BSM refers to synthetically produced BSM, such as hydroxyapatite, while xenogenic BSM is produced from bovine bone, algae or coral. Apart from the body's autologous BSM which stimulates bone formation and is called osseoinductive, all other BSMs osseoconductive. This refers to the guidance function of the BSM which shall allow ingrowth of stationary permanent jaw bone, the so-called bearing tissue.
Biocompatible BSMs are recognized in dental implantology worldwide, based on evidence and numerous studies investigated scientifically based on evidence.
Alloplastic BSMs have been known in the prior art for decades in the form of various inorganic BSMs. Usually they contain hydroylapatite and/or calcium phosphate (see for instance DE 100 60 036 C1, EP 0 006 544 A1). Partially also calcium phosphate is used which is processed into a porous ceramic, which may also be present in particle form (see DE 102 58 773 A1).
Partially into the inorganic bone substitute material, such as hydroxylapatite, also organic components are admixed, such as collagen, to improve the osseoconductivity (see for instance EP 2 826 495 A1).
Basically, in inorganic bone substitute materials always there is the problem that these synthetically produced BSMs do not stimulate bone formation itself, but can provide some guidance function for the bone formation only.